reprise
by Moon Waltz
Summary: terkadang, kau tidak bermimpi sama sekali. [karuiso]. second pov. untuk #SariRoti #KoroMagi


a/n: untuk #SariRoti Event #KoroMagi  
sebenernya bisa dibilang emang ada keinginan terpendam nulis xover ansatsu sama madoka huhuhuhu jadi sekalian aja. Semoga hasilnya tydac mengecewakan seperti masa depanku :')

* * *

.

 _ **reprise**_

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Matsui Yuusei  
Puella Magi Madoka Magica © Magica Quartet

 _I dont take any profit; no copyrights infringements are intended_

.

 _Warning: PMMM!AU, 2nd pov, random timeline_

.

* * *

Rekormu sebulan lebih empat hari, biasanya tidak lebih dari tiga minggu. Paling cepat mungkin dua hari setelah ia membuat kontrak dengan _incubator_ , tak serius menanggapi peringatan kerasmu (dan saat itu kau bahkan tak bisa membalasnya dengan _apa kubilang?_ karena hanya tatapan kosongnya yang menyambutmu.)

Tapi kau tahu, jika saat ini pun tidak berhasil, jika saat ini pun ia hanya bisa memberimu senyum seraya menyebut namamu di sisa-sisa napasnya, kau tahu kau hanya akan mengulangi segalanya lagi.

Lagi.

Lagi.

Lagi.

 _Lagi._

.

"Akabane Karma."

Empat puluh delapan kali, pikirmu, mengedarkan pandang pada wajah-wajah penasaran di kelas. Rasanya seperti nostalgia ketika kau menemukan tempatnya duduk (kecuali tidak, karena seharusnya ini yang pertama). Senyum sopan tersungging di bibirnya persis dengan senyumnya sebelum ini, dan sebelumnya, dan sebelumnya lagi-

Dan kau mungkin berpikir setelah semua ini, bagaimana bisa kau tidak bosan melihat senyum itu lagi.

Kau berjalan ke belakang, menuju kursi barumu (atau kursi lamamu, tergantung dari sudut pandang mana kau meniliknya; dan ini hanyalah kursi bukan sesuatu yang lain, yang berdenyut menyakitkan di balik sangkar rusukmu), sedikit mencondongkan tubuhmu ketika melewatinya dan berbisik. Perlahan. Dalam. Menuntut (tentu saja, kau harus menuntutnya untuk ini.)

 _Jangan mati, bodoh._

Melihatnya menoleh padamu dengan cepat, dengan raut keheranan yang luar biasa tersurat, ia mungkin mendengarmu mengatakan itu. Kau berharap seandainya saja ia yang _sebelum ini_ (dan sebelumnya, dan sebelumnya lagi-) juga mendengarkan perkataanmu.

.

Terkadang kau bermimpi tentang butir-butir pasir yang mengalir di dalam tabung kaca. Pelan, menghanyutkan, bermuara di dasar. Kau hanya perlu membalikan tabungnya agar proses itu menjelma siklus tak berujung. Membalikannya lagi, membalikannya terus; mudah, seperti itu (mudah, _seperti ini_ ).

Terkadang kau bermimpi, Yuuma di sisimu, kau menggenggam tangannya. Erat. Tidak lepas. Tetapi kemudian hancur: dia, di dalam genggamanmu, di dalam rengkuhanmu. Kau mendengar kikik-kikik para penyihir, mendengar suaramu (eranganmu) sendiri di antaranya. Sesuatu seperti darah merembas darinya, membasahimu, mengalirimu, naik; merebut udaramu, mengalahkan napasmu. Kau memberontak, berteriak, berusaha. Bukan ini, bukan _begini_.

Ini salah.

Kau akan mengulanginya lagi, mengulanginya terus; mudah, seperti itu.

(mudah, _seperti ini_.)

.

Terkadang, kau tidak bermimpi sama sekali.

.

Di waktu yang pertama, betul-betul yang pertama, kau melihatnya mengangkat senjata.

Saat itu mungkin terlalu gelap untuk dikatakan senja, dan ia tidak sendiri saja meniti tepi sungai. Ada Hiroto dan Nagisa yang mengapitnya. Ia juga melihatmu, tetapi sedikit ragu menegurmu dari sana, mungkin takut kau mengomentari selera berpakaiannya yang tidak biasa. Atau busur panah di tangannya. Atau monster-monster itu—penyihir—yang akan mendapatkanmu sebagai korbannya jika mereka bertiga tidak datang tepat waktu.

Toh kau mengerti tanpa perlu dijelaskan (itulah gunanya otak jeniusmu, bukan?). Tetapi karena kau adalah kau, ucapan terima kasih kau samarkan dengan cengiran dan komplimen tak serius," _nice save_."

Harusnya tetap seperti itu saja.

Tetapi kau bergabung ke dalam lingkaran itu.

Harusnya tetap begitu saja.

Tetapi ini bukan dongeng, bukan cerita kanak-kanak di mana kalian adalah ksatria yang selalu berhasil mengalahkan sang naga.

Tidak ada naga maupun ksatria. Yang ada mungkin hanyalah tumbal-tumbal; dan selagi kau menyadari ini sudah sejak lama, Yuuma baru menyadarinya ketika yang tersisa hanya tinggal kalian berdua.

.

Di kali kedua, ketiga, keempat—

kau tidak hanya menyiapkan diri, kau juga menyiapkan hatimu. Takdir menuntunmu padanya, kau membiarkan itu. Mulanya mungkin akan sama, tetapi kau tahu di mana harus bertindak untuk menciptakan akhir yang berbeda. Semestinya. Seharusnya. Sepatutnya. Pikirmu kau bisa.

Kau tidak.

Kau terlampau arogan, kau bahkan tidak bersusah-susah meminta bantuan. Pikirmu kau hebat. Mungkin karena kau sudah mengalaminya lebih dari sekali. Padahal takdir tidak sesederhana itu, tidak di mata siapapun termasuk di matamu, Karma.

Di kali kedua, ketiga, keempat— kau gagal menyelamatkannya ketika ia justru berhasil menyelamatkanmu.

Kau pikir rasanya akan sakit, seperti terbakar. Namun rasa kesedihan adalah dingin; di ujung-ujung jemarimu, di telapak kakimu, di kedua matamu.

( _di kedua matanya yang menatap langit; kosong, tak hidup._ )

 _Soul gem_ yang kau pegang berubah menjadi keruh.

.

Ada versi di mana ia tidak mempercayaimu, lebih dari itu, mengutuk kehadiranmu. Bagaimana tidak, jika hal pertama yang kau lakukan adalah menyorongkan senjatamu pada kedua sahabatnya, berniat membunuh mereka. Kau pikir saat itu adalah kesempatan yang bagus, sebab ia belum mengikat kontrak dengan _incubator_ sialan—

Masalahnya, ia menjauhimu. Ada kebencian di matanya tiap kali melihatmu. Ia menjauhimu seolah kau layak mendapatkan itu, seolah kau adalah keturunan iblis yang tak semestinya menginjakkan kaki di dunia.

Ia masih menjauhimu setelah mengikat kontrak-brengsek-nya. Ia terus menjauhimu hingga akhir hayatnya.

.

Di waktu lain adalah ketika kau kembali untuk yang ke tiga puluh satu kali dan tak ingin peduli dengan apapun lagi.

Kau sudah terlalu bosan dengan permulaan, kau melewatkan bagian itu; serta merta menarik tangannya pergi dari sini, kemana pun, meninggalkan semua ini. Kau tidak peduli jika ia membencimu lagi, atau mungkin menghardikmu, kau memutar waktu bukan untuk itu. Kau hanya tidak ingin ia mati lagi.

Di waktu lain, di waktu itu, ketika kau sudah terlalu lelah berpura-pura tidak tahu, ia mungkin tampak terkejut dengan perlakuanmu, tetapi ia tidak takut. Sama sekali.

"Kau datang dari masa depan, hm?" ia tertawa kekanakan, dan meskipun kau sudah mengenalnya di dalam tiga puluh satu rentang waktu yang berbeda, ini adalah satu dari sedikit hal yang bisa kau temukan pertama kali darinya. "Tak apa, Akabane- _kun_."

Kau akan memprotesnya, tetapi ia mengabaikan gesturmu. "Ini sudah menjadi takdirku. Tak apa. Aku tidak akan menyesal. Kalau kau memang dari masa depan, seharusnya kau tahu itu."

Di rentang waktu ini kau tidak melihatnya tersenyum ketika mati. Ada bisikan. Lemah, nyaris tidak terdengar. Tetapi kau mendengarnya juga, mungkin, mungkin, _mungkin_. Di titik ini segalanya sudah tak tampak nyata.

Kau menarik perisaimu, tidak menunggu waktu lagi untuk yang ke-tiga puluh dua kalinya mengulang semua ini.

.

Kau bertanya-tanya, kapankah semua ini akan berakhir.

Sebenarnya, ini sederhana saja. Sesederhana nadi di bawah kulitmu, bunyi napasmu yang menderu, detak jantungmu yang bertalu-talu, sederhana saja... sebab ketika semua itu berhenti, kau tak perlu mengulang apa-apa lagi.

Sebenarnya, mudah saja. Seperti itu.

( _mudah saja, seperti_ _ **ini**_ _._ )

.

Ini yang pertama; betul-betul yang pertama.

Hanya tersisa kalian berdua, bersisian (ia terkapar dan kau bersimpuh). Ada jejak darah di bibirnya sampai ke dagu, tetapi ini kemenangannya; _setidaknya_ ini kemenangannya. Kau ingin berkata begitu kalau kau mampu. Mungkin ia juga, untuk membohongi dirinya sendiri. Namun tidak ada yang bisa kalian lakukan ketika _soul gem_ miliknya telah sepenuhnya gelap dan yang ia lihat hanya matamu. Yang bisa kau lihat hanya matanya.

"Pada akhirnya seperti ini, huh." Katanya, sembari berpayah menarik sudut bibirnya. "Bunuh aku, Karma."

"Aku tahu kau lemah, tapi aku tidak tahu kau selemah ini, Yuuma."

Ia menyodorkan _soul gem_ -nya padamu, "kumohon, aku tidak mau mati sebagai penyihir."

Ada napas yang tak bisa kau hela, terperangkap di dalam tenggorokanmu, kelu pada lidahmu. Ada bisikan yang tidak luput dari telingamu tepat saat tikamanmu bersarang di tengah jantungnya.

' _Aku tidak mau mati.'_

.

Bunyi decitan kapur yang beradu dengan papan mengudara, sayup-sayup suara lain ikut mengisi kekosongan di antaranya. Kau setengah hati mendengarkan itu, hanya tertarik memerhatikan satu wajah yang balik memerhatikanmu dari jarak yang tidak begitu jauh.

"Silakan perkenalkan namamu."

"Akabane Karma."

Kau berjalan ke belakang, menuju tempat dudukmu yang baru, sedikit mencondongkan tubuhmu ketika melewatinya dan berbisik. Perlahan. Dalam. Penuh keputusasaan.

 _Ini yang terakhir kali_.***

.

- _ **fin.**_

.

* * *

.

 **a/n:**

*re-read*  
astagaaaa, aku nulis apa pula #desperate ;_;  
basically ini kayak re-tell kisahnya homura dan madoka sih, tapi dikasih sedikit (/BANYAK) perubahan. Sepertinya ngebingungin buat yang tydac nonton madoka. Mohon ampuni aku #dogeza


End file.
